edfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed
"Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed" is the 22nd episode of Season 2 and the 48th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds switch lifestyles after a game of "Truth or Dare". Plot The Eds are puzzled by Jonny's behavior, although the reasoning behind it soon becomes apparent - he's playing "spin the bottle" and carrying out Kevin's orders to buzz off. The Eds are dying to join in but as always the moment they arrive everyone else leaves. However Ed persists in spinning not only the bottle but himself as well and he dares Eddy to be Edd (originally he wanted Eddy to sprout the wings of a bat and stomp like a zombie while whistling "Row, Row, Row You Boat" in a car wash, but Edd told him to use a reasonable dare instead), Ed then becomes Eddy and Edd becomes Ed and if you think you're confused just have a moment's sympathy for poor Rolf and Co. At first the Eds quite enjoy their new roles although they also waste no time in poking fun at each other's traits too, hence Eddy complaining he is weak and using all sorts of elaborate and wrongly pronounced words in an effort to be like Edd; whilst Ed is getting down to some serious loafing whilst doling out orders for the others and Edd is running around with a 'burrhead' comb on his head and saying 'gravy' every few minutes. It's not too long before they begin to get on each other's nerves, thinking their impersonators have gone too far and then fate takes a hand by sending Sarah and Rolf into the fray each after Ed(d) and Kevin who's hot on Eddy's trail. The only one who escapes unscathed if unclothed is Ed. At the end Ed becomes Plank while the latter becomes Eddy. Jonny has went along with this and is having fun with the dare as the episode irises in on Plank. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': playing Truth or Dare "Okay, dare, Ed!" Ed: "Okay, I dare you, Eddy, to sprout the wings of a bat and stomp like a zombie while whistling 'Row, Row, Row your Boat' through a car wash." Edd: "Ed, try a more reasonable dare, please." ---- *'Eddy': "I'm thinking!" Ed: "Can I think?" Edd & Eddy: "NO!" ---- *'Rolf': "Ah, the artichoke thickens, are those the 'better-check-your-wallet' Ed-boys?" ---- *'Eddy': to be Edd trying to move the bottle "Oh dear, the insanitary, my skinny arms cannot bear the weight! I know! I'll move it with my brain." ---- *'Ed': "I can do Eddy, I practiced!" face to appear like Eddy with his eyes pushed together and begins to mimic him "Can it, Double Dweeb!" *'Eddy': "What do you mean 'you practiced'?" *'Ed': "Shut up, sockhead!" *'Eddy': Edd ''"Please, Eddy, you're invading my' personal space!" (laughs) *'''All Eds: (laughter) ---- *'Edd': over after trying to run like Ed "Curse Ed's horrible posture." ---- *'Ed': at Rolf's chickens "The stupid bird stole my quarter! Flew away with it! Stupid." Eddy: at Rolf's chickens "Excuse me, Eddy, may I fuel inject? Chickens cannot fly, as they are mammals!" Edd: at Rolf's chickens "I love chickens, Eddy!" Eds laugh ---- *'Rolf': "Squish the fruit, slow-poke Ed-boy! Rolf needs juice for his great thirst." Eddy: "Eddy, I too am thirsty, quite partial, to be correct." Edd: vat "Parched! The word your looking for is 'parched!'" Ed: "Yeah right lumpy, Parched is a fish." ---- *'Rolf': realizing that Edd, who is in disguise as Ed, is the one squashing the raspberries "You are not Ed! You have cursed my raspberries to the life of salad dressing, impostor with tiny feet!" ---- *'Eddy': "Greetings, Kevin! A pleasure to look at you." out magnifying glass "May I inspect your nostrils?" ---- *'Eddy': "Ed now that they've left, lets make fun of Eddy behind his back." Edd: "Like we always do?" ---- *'Edd': "Uh-oh! A fence! into fence on purpose Gravy!" Ed: his own voice: "Aw, come on, Double D! I don't say 'gravy' all the time!" Edd: "Buttered toast, then!" Trivia/Goofs *After Eddy dares Edd to be Ed, Edd agrees if Ed will be Eddy. However, Edd never dared Ed to do so. *This episode was featured in the Edifying Edventures DVD. *There are no scams in this episode. *Look at the way Kevin runs after Eddy, just after he says, "That's it, you're meat dork!" He's running the same way Eddy usually does! *Things that happened to the Eds at the end of this episode: **'Ed': Pretended to be Plank for a quarter **'Edd': Had to clean up Ed's room because Sarah told him to, thinking he was Ed **'Eddy': Got beaten up by Kevin while he was in Edd's room *The dares performed in this episode were as follows: **'Jimmy': Skip his turn **'Jonny': Had to "Buzz Off" with two trashcan lids as wings **'Ed': Had to be Eddy, and later Plank **'Edd': Had to be Ed **'Eddy': Had to be Edd **'Plank': Had to be Eddy *'Sarah': "What am I? His keeper?" - this quote is a reference to the biblical story of Cain and Abel. When Cain kills Abel, God asks him where his brother is and Cain answers: "I do not know. Am I my brother's keeper?". *When Ed and Eddy run out over the edge of the cliff, they are both standing in mid-air. This happened in many of the old Looney Tunes cartoons, especially the one's with the Road Runner and Coyote. This also happens at the end of "Tinker Ed". *When Eddy and Edd yell "COME BACK ED!" to Ed when he is standing in mid-air, if you look closely, you can see Eddy lifting up a bit of Edd's hat, revealing baldness. Animation oversight? *The title of the episode refers to a quote from the witch in Snow White: "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who is the prettiest of them all." *Ed had three big hairs when he was disguised as Eddy, but his hair got back to normal when he was disguised as Plank. It is unknown how this could have happened. *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. *When Edd was being Ed, it looks as if Edd forgot Ed's trademark unibrow and the eyes are closer instead of being apart. *During the chicken scene, Ed may have been referencing the bird that stole Eddy's quarter in Vert-Ed-Go. This reference was made again in Robbin' Ed. Gallery File:Eddy_Plank.jpg|Plank as Eddy. File:Efddf.jpg|Eddy as Double D, Ed as Eddy File:Edts.jpg|Double D as Ed walking-on-air-jpg.jpg|Edd warning Eddy about walking on air. File:Double_D_Ed.jpg|''Buttered toast!'' Double D as Ed2.jpg|Another look of Double D's eyes looking like Ed's File:Unicycle_Jimmy.jpg|"The wrath of destiny visits yet again." Video 53ViwKSpknA Category:Episodes Category:Season 2